vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Emperor of Mankind
|-|Prime= ] |-|On the Golden Throne= Summary :"The Emperor of Mankind is the Light and the Way, and all his actions are for the benefit of mankind, which is his people. The Emperor is God and God is the Emperor, so it is taught in the Lectitio Divinitatus, and above all things, the Emperor will protect..." :— Euphrati Keeler, First Saint of the Imperial Creed :"If a man gathers ten thousand suns in his hands... If a man seeds a hundred thousand worlds with his sons and daughters, granting them custody of the galaxy itself... If a man guides a million vessels between the infinite stars with a mere thought... Then I pray you tell me, if you are able, how such a man is anything less than a God?" :— Lorgar Aurelian, Primarch of the Word Bearers :"The Emperor loves no one man. He cannot afford affection - that is the honest practical for the impossible task that faces the Master of Mankind. He did not love His sons, He does not love men, but He does love mankind." :— Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines The Emperor of Mankind is the immortal ruling monarch of the Imperium of Man, and is described by the Imperial Ecclesiarchy and the Imperial Cult as the Father, Guardian and God of humanity. The Chaos Gods and the daemons of the Warp refer to him as "the Anathema", for he is the greatest embodiment of universal Order in the galaxy today. For Ten Millennium he has sat immobile within the Golden Throne of Terra, once a living man, yet now incapable of supporting life with his shattered, decaying body, a result of his self-sacrifice for the good of all mankind at the end of the now mythical Horus Heresy. Now, The Emperor remains at the edge of life and death only through a combination of the ancient technology of the Golden Throne and the sheer force of his will, itself sustained by the soul-sacrifice of 1000 Psykers every day. To humanity's countless trillions across the galaxy, he is nothing less than God, his will Omnipotent, extending across the million worlds that comprise his Galaxy-Spanning Imperium. Through The Emperor, humanity stands united as one of the most powerful races in the Milky Way, and as a singular force, is capable of surviving against a myriad of threats from the Forces of Chaos, Rebels, and numerous Xeno species. However, The Imperium of Man is but a twisted parody of The Emperor's dreams of a secular, enlightened and peaceful society. In His name, the corrupt High Lords of Terra carry out an oppressive, decadent rule. In His name, the Inquisition continues their brutal crusade against all enemies of Men, holding absolute power and authority in their bloodthirsty hunt. In His name, the Ecclesiarchy enforces complete, blind devotion to The Emperor as the one true God, sentencing all Heretics along the way. In The Emperor's absence, men has fallen into technological and cultural stagnation, and a regression into tyranny, superstition and religious obfuscation and intolerance, in which untold trillions live in constant suffering and misery, being nothing but minuscule cogs in a gigantic machine. And held to his Golden Throne, he can do nothing but shed tears for all humanity. Still, as the Imperial Creed has taught for over 10,000 Years, The Emperor has protected and fought for humanity ever since. Since his "Ascension" into the Golden Throne, The Emperor's consciousness has remained within the Warp, and has been in a state of constant battle against the Chaos Gods, continuously holding back their form and influence from fully piercing into the Material Universe. Without his sacrifice, not just humanity, but the whole Galaxy and beyond would have been long gone. Though he has failed in his vision for mankind, The Emperor still fights for men, even in their fall. After all, he is The Master of Mankind, the Father and Guardian of Men. He is The Emperor of Mankind, and The Emperor Protects. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely 4-A, possibly far higher | High 1-B Name: The Emperor of Mankind, True/Original Name Unknown (Stated to hold "A False God's Name", and implied to have been numerous figures in human history and myth, such as Jesus Christ, St. George, and many others); called The Immortal God-Emperor of Mankind by his worshipers in the Imperial Cult, The Omnissiah by the Cult Mechanicus, The Allfather by the Space Wolves, and The Anathema by the Forces of Chaos, amidst countless other epithets around the Galaxy. Also known by some simply as Revelation. Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Approximately 48,000 years old (Born around 8,000 B.C) Classification: Human/"God"/Psyker (Alpha Plus level), gestalt psychic reincarnation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation and Stopping, Empathic Manipulation, Telepathy (At least Galactic in scale), Precognition/Clairvoyance (He constantly receives projections, visions and prophetic dreams from countless possible futures), Immortality (Type 1 and 3, possibly Type 6), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, Likely Mid-Godly due to being a Perpetual. However, this requires him to fully die), Technological Manipulation (Can fix broken machines with the slightest touch), Psychometry, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation and Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Astral Projection, Illusion Creation, Able to manipulate the Warp, Vastly augmented senses and perception, Aura (The Emperor's light is such that any ordinary human who gazes upon his sight is instantly overwhelmed and left in awe, believing to be in the presence of God), Power Nullification (Most notable with regeneration, as he is able to destroy his foes in every sphere of existence. Destroyed Horus' soul to such a degree that even the Chaos Gods, who can cause concepts such as time to not exist or spontaneously exist, could do nothing to restore him), Omnilinguism (He doesn't actually speak, but rather project his psychic will which is perceived by the person he communicates with as their native tongue), Doesn't perceive time linearly/Possible Acausality (When Horus Lupercal time traveled into the past and witnessed his creation, the Emperor recognized and knew who he was), Void Manipulation (Able to erase an individual's essence in every sphere of existence on such a level that it was impossible for even the Chaos Gods to prevent), Weather Manipulation (Has likely been causing a thunderstorm the size of half a hemisphere on Terra for the last 10,000 years), Sealing (Once sealed Drach'nyen into a sword when he was unable to kill the Daemon for good during their fight. Sealed a Shard of the Void Dragon within Mars), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the Primarchs on a conceptual level), Extreme Resistance to Magic, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Existence Erasure, Can attack on every level of existence (physical, mental, spiritual, symbolic, etc.) | Immortality (Type 4 and 8), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Non-Corporeal, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality, Exists outside the confines of traditional laws of physics, Conceptual Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to an immense array of Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, and other such abilities (Capable of opposing the Chaos Gods within their own domains) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (Can perform telepathic and energy attacks equivalent to being "more coherent than a laser, more destructive than an exploding sun" and this was performed when he was in a near death state. Far superior than his Primarchs such as Sanguinius, who fought against Madail and Ka'Bandha. Oneshot Chaos Warmaster Horus once he stopped holding back. Unfathomably superior to the setting's other most powerful psykers, which would make him far more powerful than the Cacodominus, who could distort the Astronomicon and have entire Sub-Sectors be lost to the Imperium, and vastly above that of Teturact, who could warp an entire solar system, including the space between planets, and beyond with his influence), likely Multi-Solar System level (Imprisoned a large shard of the Void Dragon, arguably the most powerful among 4 C'tan in the Milky Way Galaxy, under Mars after beating it in a fight. Likely caused the "Storm of the Emperor's Wrath", a massive Warp storm which wiped out an entire sector of the galaxy. Has been powering the Astronomicon for over 10,000 Years, which projects an astropathic beam 70,000 light years across the Milky Way and renders multiple solar systems uninhabitable. In comparison, Malcador the Sigillite could only power it for a period of minutes before being reduced to ash getting off of it), possibly far higher (Depending on how powerful the shard of the Void Dragon was, the Emperor might have bested a high-end Transcendent C'tan shard. Considering the shard imprisoned beneath Mars seems to retain a great number of memories and is deemed devastatingly powerful, this is quite possibly the case.). Psychic powers, soul destruction, and Warp-based attacks ignore durability. | High Hyperverse level (Able to hold off the four Chaos Gods from breaking into realspace) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far faster than his Primarchs. Horus, the strongest Primarch, could not follow his father's movement with his eyes. Fought the C'tan Void Dragon on equal footing and punched it from Earth straight to Mars. This shard of the Void Dragon would have been unfathomably more powerful than an almost completely drained shard of the Nightbringer, who travelled seventy thousand light years in three months time. A space marine who gained a small portion of his power viewed everything as being completely frozen when he moved). Much faster with time manipulation/time stop. | Likely Omnipresent Lifting Strength: At least Class T+, likely far higher (Should be far superior than his Primarch Angron, who can gradually climb out of a collapsed mountain. Can toss giant metallic space aliens across planets/from Earth to Mars. Tossed a Plasma Core which was a kilometer in diameter into the Warp) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class, possibly far higher (Traded blows with the Void Dragon's shard) | High Hyperversal Durability: At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Fought and defeated a large shard of the Void Dragon, arguably the most powerful among the 4 C'tan has appeared in the Milky Way Galaxy so far. Endured attacks from Horus although his son was being empowered by all four Chaos Gods. Should also be capable of generating similar levels of energy to his attacks with his shields), possibly far higher | High Hyperverse level Stamina: Vastly Superhuman | Infinite Range: Unknown | High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Highly customized and augmented Terminator armor, customized personal Bolter gun, power blade, and flame sword (Pre-Horus Heresy) Intelligence: A massive genius on the scale of technical, mechanical, in general basically everything such as genetics and biotechnology that allowed him to research, design and develop the Primarchs, Custodians, and Astartes, and make each such incredibly powerful and durable warriors; nearly undid the influence and power of the Immaterium/Warp and its Patron Gods of the Chaos Pantheon with his intelligence leading to great devices, developed the Astronomican; lead thousand upon thousands of fleets, flotillas, armies, and armadas across most of the galaxy in a period of just over two hundred years; is a master strategist and tactician of the highest order and supremely qualified diplomat and leader in all things considered; a super genius and charismatic man if there ever was one. Weaknesses: The Emperor will not use his full power outright when forced to face his close friends or "sons" unless absolutely necessary, the Golden Throne's life support system has begun to fail and it will be a matter of time before he dies if there is no solution, and if that happens, the results are completely unknown. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Warp Storm: By disrupting the Warp, he can create devastating Warp Storms capable of turning space itself into chaotic turbulence, destroying star systems, and more. Key: In the Materium | In the Warp Note: The first set of stats are for the Emperor in his prime during the Great Crusade, before he was crippled by Horus and barely kept alive by the Golden Throne. Note 2: The Warp storm named "Storm of the Emperor's Wrath" is not yet proven conclusively to be the Emperor's i.e. a massive multi star system encompassing psychic/warp storm after the Heresy (post 31st century) is likened to be the Corpse God's power, but this is the claim of the clergy of the Imperial Church, thus it's not entirely conclusive if he actually did it. Gallery EmperorCrusade.jpg|The Emperor at the start of the Great Crusade EmperorPrimarchs.jpg|The Emperor and His Primarchs EmperorHorusUllanor.jpg|The Emperor of Mankind and Horus Lupercal, fighting hordes of Orks on Ullanor EmperorWebway.jpg|The Emperor leading the Legio Custodes and the Sisters of Silence during the Webway Way EmperorVengefulSpirit.jpg|The Emperor of Mankind battling Horus Lupercal inside the Vengeful Spirit EmperorHorus.jpg|An Imperial painting depicting the Emperor's final battle against his son EmperorDragon.jpg|A fresco depicting the Emperor's victory over the Dragon of Mars EmperorAttack.jpg|The Emperor vanquishing his foes 41.jpg|Rare image of the Emperor outside his armour ImperialPalace.png|The Imperial Palace of Terra 29.jpg|The Eternity Gate, entryway to the Palace's Inner Sanctum Imperialis 37.jpg|The Emperor's Golden Throne ImperiumCathedral.jpg|A cathedral of the Imperium of Man EmperorStainedGlass.jpg|A stained glass religious depiction of The Emperor EmperorBlackTemplar.jpg|A warrior of the Imperium praying before the God-Emperor Others Notable Victories: Abeloth (Star Wars) Abeloth's Profile (Speed was equalized) SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) 682's Profile Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) Doctor Doom's Profile (Note: This was God Emperor Doom vs the Emperor in the Warp) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Nicol Bolas (Magic: The Gathering) Nicol Bolas' Profile (Note: This was Post-Mending Bolas vs the Materium Emperor and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Imperium of Man Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Messiah Characters Category:Parents Category:Psychics Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Immortals Category:Demigods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Causality Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Sword Users Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1